A different kind of love
by xXGrell SutcliffXx
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twin brothers and love each other so much, but not that kind of love, a different kind of love. Warnings:Twincest, one shot, RoxasXSora, lemon. Review please


_Omg what is this a new story enjoy :P_

* * *

**Sora's POV  
**

Me and my twin brother Roxas are really tight. We can talk to each other about our problems and about our crushes. Yeah I know we sound like girls and that stuff but its true. I used to talk to him about my old crush Riku but until I found out he hated my guts after I threw up all over him and his food. Hey eating mahimahi (think that's how you spell it) from school will make you barf. '_never eating that again_'. btw that's squid in Hawaiian. So me and my brother talk about his old crush Axel until Axel set Roxas' on fire.

Anyway, the thing is I never thought whats gonna be really close to my brother. It all started on a perfectly normal day, well almost perfect normal day.

"But mom why can't I go!" I heard my brother yell at our mom.

"Because your only 16, and I think they're a bad influence"

"But they're not!"

"Look at the way your dressed!, black baggy pants, black shirt, and your messy blonde hair is covered in a black beanie. And you got all these chains on you."

"What ever mom I'm going whether you like it or not!" Roxas said, grabbed the keys off the counter and left.

My mother was so pissed she threw her favorite flower vase against the wall and it shattered every where. That's when our mom left us and got a divorce with our dad Leon. After a few months later my dad was dating this woman with really pretty bright green eyes and a long pony tail with a huge pink bow. Her name was Areith. After 3 years or so My dad married her. You could tell Roxas didn't like her, because he would hide away in our room.

One day I walked up to our room and laid down. My brother came and laid next to me.

"Hey Sora can we talk?" Roxas asked

"Sure bro!"

"I-I love you"

"I love you too"

"Y-your not disgusted?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Why would I be disgusted?" I asked

"Cause I don't love you like that"

"what do you mea-" Roxas pressed his lips against mine and I was shocked but I started to melt into the kiss. I ran my hands through his beautiful sun-kissed golden locks and pushed him further to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance and I let his tongue enter my mouth. My tongue and his battled for dominance. My hands started to travel up his shirt and pinch his nipples. He pulled back and moaned.

"Oh Sora I fucking love you"

"I-I love you too" I gasped out.

I pulled off his jet black tight fit t-shirt, and licked his nipple. He moaned loudly and grabbed my waist and massaged it. I took my mouth off his now redend nipple and moaned and I pressed my obvious erection against his and we moaned in sync.

He grabbed the button on my skin-tight jeans and popped the button and almost tore them off. I did the same to him. I pushed him forward and tore off his underwear. I eyed the pulsating red throbbing cock and kissed the head. Roxas grabbed the throw pillow and bit into it. I licked the head a few times and then fully pulled the whole thing in my mouth. Roxas screamed into the pillow and pulled his hands in my hair. I pulled his cock down my throat and swallowed. He groaned loudly and pulled my head downward.

I choked on the semi-hard cock and I pulled back. I coughed and laid back. He got back on me and pulled off my boxers. He engulfed my leaking cock and swallowed. I groaned and bucked my hips upward. He pulled back and he licked three of his fingers. He lifted my shirt and played with my nipple and I suddenly felt a sharp wave of pain wash through my body.

I yelped and looked down to see that Roxas had stuck one of his fingers inside my rectum. I cringed in pain but it suddenly turned to. Once Roxas added a second finger and started to stretch me, I went crazy, I started to push against the two fingers intruding my anal passage. Once he got the third finger in he pulled my shirt off and pulled out his fingers and went to his bed. He grabbed a small half empty bottle under his pillow then climbed back on the bed. He opened it and poured some in his hand.

He rubbed it all over his erection and positioned it at my ass. He pushed in and I cringed, I grabbed the sheets and screamed. Roxas stilled and fought back the urge to move while I adjusted to his size. After a minute or so I pressed downward to show I was ready and he pulled out then slammed back in. I screamed and moaned until Roxas hit my prostate and I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

"Holy fuck, that felt good!" I yelled

"S-Sora I'm gonna ungg c-cum" Roxas said still slamming into me.

I was so close to the edge and when Roxas grabbed my cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts and that sent me over the edge. I came hard all over my chest and some reached to my face and hair. I squeezed around his throbbing dick and it sent him over the edge.

He came hard within me and when he did I moaned loudly, His thrust came a little jerky while he rode out his orgasm. He fell on top of me and we panted for a while He pulled out of me and licked the cum out of my hair and on my face. One he was done he laid next to me.

"T-that was a-awesome" I panted

"It wasn't a-awesome. It w-was amazing" He panted

"I-I love you" I said and kissed him

"L-love you too bro" He said and pulled the covers over us

The next morning our father found us like that and he gave us a 3 hour lecture about jerking each other off, but that's not what happened, we gave each other blow jobs and Roxas fucked me senseless, And our father is talking about giving each other hand jobs.

I'm just glad dad doesn't know about our 'activities'. Me and Roxas looked at each other and smiled. I know what were gonna do tonight.

Hopefully dad doesn't walk in on us.


End file.
